La Grève des Archers
by elwenrohendil
Summary: Tout est dans le titre...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fic a été inspirée par un échange de mails avec ma meilleure amie Isabelle (alias anarwen2 : veuillez lire ses fics je vous prie), qui m'a fait découvrir Merlin. Dans un de ces mails je lui faisais remarquer qu'il n'y avait jamais d'archers à Camelot, peut-être parce qu'ils tournaient à Pierrefonds, donc en France, et que du coup, les archers étaient en grève ! Ce qui m'a donné des idées.

Bref. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les grévistes et autres manifestants. Le seul but de cette fic est de faire de l'humour.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, à part mon humour douteux.

**Chapitre One : Où il se passe des choses étranges mais pas plus que d'habitude à Camelot.**

Camelot était attaqué. Un évènement qui se reproduisait environ tous les deux jours, probablement à cause du fait qu'il n'y avait jamais personne dans les couloirs ou dans les rues pour empêcher les méchants de comploter ou de s'introduire en douce dans la chambre du roi pour tenter de l'assassiner. Ce jour-là, le roi d'un royaume voisin s'était mis en tête de détruire Camelot. Il avait de l'espoir, et une immense armée, qui attendait présentement au pied du château, sous une pluie battante, qu'on leur donne l'ordre d'attaquer. Ils s'ennuyaient ferme, et certains se demandaient pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'une armée assiégeait un château, c'était sous une pluie battante. Les scénaristes haussèrent les épaules et invoquèrent l' « effet dramatique ».

Dans la cour de la citadelle, le prince Arthur organisait ses troupes. Il savait que les méchants n'attaqueraient pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas tous à leur poste, parce que c'était toujours comme ça que ça se passait ( « l'effet dramatique », dirent les scénaristes). Tout à coup, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Déjà, la pluie, mais ce n'était pas ça. Il manquait du monde.

Les chevaliers étaient là, en train d'affûter leurs épées d'un air très chevaleresque (effet dramatique, effet dramatique !).

Les arbalétriers affûtaient leurs arbalètes. Enfin, si tant est qu'on puisse affûter une arbalète, ce dont Arthur se fichait royalement. Après tout, il était prince. Tout ce qu'il faisait était royal, même son désintérêt pour les questions subsidiaires.

Les simples soldats (Arthur était tenté de les appeler « la chair à canon », mais il songea que le canon n'étant pas encore inventé, ce serait peut-être royalement présomptueux de sa part) attendaient en tremblant derrière les portes de la citadelle. Evidemment, ils seraient les premiers à être écrasés si l'ennemi enfonçait la porte. Après tout, leur rôle était de « ralentir l'ennemi », et personne ne se préoccupait de savoir s'il fallait qu'ils soient vivants ou morts pour ça. Trébucher sur un cadavre ralentissait autant l'ennemi que de se faire passer au fil de l'épée, de toute façon.

Merlin était là. Arthur se demandait bien pourquoi, vu que son serviteur ne servait pas à grand-chose. Mais il pouvait faire un bouclier intéressant en cas de problème, donc le prince ne dit rien.

Il manquait quelqu'un.

Soudain, une petite ampoule s'alluma dans l'esprit du prince. Il l'observa un moment avec curiosité. Encore une facétie des scénaristes. Comment une ampoule pouvait-elle s'allumer alors que Benjamin Franklin n'allait pas naître avant plusieurs siècles et que par conséquent, personne ne connaissait l'électricité à Camelot ?

Les scénaristes le prièrent de bien vouloir cesser de se poser des questions idiotes et de s'intéresser, s'il vous plaît, à l'idée représentée par l'ampoule.

Il manquait…. Les archers !

Arthur se félicita de sa royale déduction et partit de ce pas à la recherche des déserteurs.

Il les trouva réunis dans une grande pièce quelque part dans les sous-sols du château. Une centaine d'hommes en écoutaient religieusement un autre, qui était grimpé sur un tonneau histoire de bien se faire voir des autres. Arthur trouva l'idée intéressante, mais se demanda comment diable il pourrait bien trimballer un tonneau à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'exhorter ses hommes. Puis il se rappela que Merlin servait justement à ça. Il s'efforça d'écouter ce que l'homme racontait, mais les autres archers passaient leur temps à hurler leur accord (à quoi ? mystère !), à applaudir et à souffler dans des cornes de brume.

Arthur fit remarquer aux scénaristes que les cornes de brume n'existaient peut-être pas encore, et qu'il serait judicieux d'arrêter les anachronismes. Les scénaristes répondirent par un geste vulgaire, et lui firent remarquer que le héros de la série était censé être Merlin, à la base, alors il avait intérêt à ne pas trop la ramener s'il ne voulait pas finir complètement rayé du scénario. Arthur, craignant pour sa royale image, préféra s'approcher du tonneau pour entendre ce qui se disait. Au passage, il remarqua des banderoles proclamant « Uther : ver de terre » et « Kilgharrah président ! ». Il déplora le manque d'imagination des écrivains en banderoles, tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien être ce Kilgharrah. Et d'abord, c'était quoi, un président ? Ce qui l'amena à envisager un bon sandwich au camembert pour son repas de midi. A ce moment-là, un scénariste lui tapa sur le crâne pour lui rappeler qu'il avait un rôle à jouer.

Enfin, il pouvait entendre les paroles de l'individu sur le tonneau.

« On nous ment ! On nous oppresse ! Nos conditions de travail sont INTOLERABLES ! On passe des heures à tirer des flèches du haut des murs, et on n'a même pas une prime de risque ! On n'a même pas droit aux Réductions du Temps de Tir ! Et puis…. Oh, Sire, bonjour !

L'orateur venait d'apercevoir Arthur, qui essayait de comprendre de quoi il retournait.

_ Salut. (Le vocable n'était pas très princier, mais Arthur était troublé, et par conséquent, le langage soutenu lui échappait quelque peu). Euh…. Vous faîtes quoi, là ?

L'homme au tonneau (appelons-le Diogène, ça ira plus vite, et bravo à ceux qui saisiront l'allusion), Diogène, donc, regarda le prince avec bienveillance (Arthur ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il le prenait peut-être légèrement pour un con, mais dans le doute, il ne fit pas cette remarque à haute voix) :

_ Mes amis et moi venons d'inventer le concept de grève, Sire.

_ De…. Grève ?

Diogène hocha la tête.

_ Oui Nous définissons notre grève comme un mouvement de protestation à priori pacifique mais qui pourrait ne pas le rester si nos demandes ne sont pas satisfaites.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'un certain ton de menace s'était insinué dans la voix de son interlocuteur.

_ Et euh…. C'est quoi le but ? interrogea-t-il. Nan parce que, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il y a une grande armée dehors qui n'attend qu'une seule chose : nous réduire en poussière, alors en fait ça m'arrangerait bien d'avoir mes archers sur le mur !

Une certaine dose d'hystérie semblait vouloir se faire remarquer dans sa voix. Le prince toussota pour la dissimuler.

Diogène croisa les bras dans un geste qui se voulait autoritaire mais qui aurait pu changer radicalement de sens s'il s'était mis à taper du pied en même temps.

_ Nous refusons de nous battre tant que nous n'aurons pas eu une augmentation, le droit aux congés payés, les RTT, et des arcs qui répondent aux normes européennes !

Personne ne s'avisa de lui faire remarquer que les normes européennes n'existaient pas encore. Le fait que les scénaristes soient en train de jouer très ostensiblement avec des couteaux très pointus et très affûtés y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

Arthur se redressa fièrement et fit de son mieux pour paraître royalement outragé.

_ Vous allez immédiatement rejoindre vos postes sur le mur et tirer des flèches dans les fesses de l'ennemi ! SUR LE CHAMP !

Diogène le regarda et lâcha un tout petit mot très lourd de sens.

_ Non.

_A suivre….._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **Ainsi donc, vous avez survécu au chapitre 1 et avez décidé de continuer à lire. Soit vous aimez mon humour (ça me flatte), soit vous êtes suicidaire. Peut-être les deux.

**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre précédent.

**Chapître 2 : Où Lewis Carroll intervient en guest star sans être crédité au générique.**

Le roi Uther était sur le point de devenir fou. Ce qui lui arrivait régulièrement, pour diverses raisons. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être aller voir un psy. Puis il se rappela que les psys n'existaient pas encore. Voilà, encore une preuve qu'il devenait fou ! Mais là, c'était du sérieux. Sa soupe était froide, il pleuvait des cordes dehors, Camelot était assiégé, et voilà que son fils lui annonçait que ses archers avaient décidé de faire « grève », quoi que cela puisse être.

Il devait y avoir de la sorcellerie là-dessous, c'était obligé. C'était toujours la faute d'un sorcier, de toute façon, quand il devenait fou. Cette idée le rasséréna quelque peu, et il clama :

_ Qu'on leur coupe la tête !

Arthur eut l'air choqué.

_ Euh…. Ce n'est pas un peu…. Radical comme solution ? Surtout avec une armée à notre porte ? D'autant que si vous tuez les archers, les scénaristes pourraient bien se venger sur vous, vu qu'ils auront perdu leur principal sujet !

Il avait prononcé cette dernière remarque à voix basse, en se cachant derrière sa main, de peur que les scénaristes l'entendent. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être défiguré par un lancer de couteau hasardeux, d'autant qu'il avait invité Gwen au restaurant…. Enfin, à la taverne le soir même.

Uther sembla réfléchir un instant, qui s'éternisa. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, pensant qu'il s'était endormi, Arthur tenta un :

_ Père ?

Uther sursauta.

_ Oh, pardon…. Je réfléchissais. Que dirais-tu de revoir la livrée des gardes de Camelot ? Je pensais à un costume de carte à jouer. Histoire de rappeler à tout le monde qu'ici, c'est moi qui commande, et que je peux tous les détruire comme un château de cartes ?

Arthur déclara qu'il ne voyait pas le rapport. Un scénariste fit remarquer à Uther qu'il était interdit de piquer les idées des autres, même si celui qui allait avoir l'idée n'était pas encore né. C'était malpoli, un point c'est tout. Uther grommela quelque chose du style « on ne peut jamais être un tyran en paix, ici » avant de reporter son attention sur son fils.

_ Ah oui, les archers…. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent. Je ne céderai pas. Maintenant, laisse-moi, j'ai une guerre à préparer, tout ça.

Arthur obtempéra en songeant que son père avait sérieusement un grain. Ce n'était pas très gentil de penser ça, mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'à force de se faire envoûter par tous les sorciers de passage, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il y ait des séquelles. Des costumes de carte à jouer, franchement. Il fallait être fou pour avoir des idées pareilles alors que c'était la crise. Et en plus, ça ne réglait pas son problème d'archers en grève.

Merlin n'avait présentement rien de mieux à faire que d'être assis sur les marches à l'entrée du château à ne rien faire. A vrai dire, officiellement, il avait des tas de choses à faire. Mais pourquoi se presser quand tout pouvait être réglé en cinq minutes avec un peu de magie ? Bizarrement, le voir assis là alors qu'il aurait dû être archi-occupé (et qu'il pleuvait toujours des cordes) ne semblait choquer personne. C'était ce qu'il y avait de bien à Camelot : personne ne soupçonnait jamais rien. Ça avait de sacrés avantages, surtout pour les ennemis qui voulaient attaquer la citadelle.

Cependant, Merlin était très content de ne rien faire à ce moment-là, car autrement il aurait raté un spectacle pour le moins étonnant. En effet, la compagnie d'archers était actuellement en train de défiler dans la cour du château, de manière plus ou moins organisée (plutôt moins que plus, en fait), en portant des banderoles sur lesquelles on pouvait lire, en vrac : « Du blé pour les archers ! », « Tous ensemble pour nos RTT ! », « Etre archer, c'est pas le pied ! » et les deux pancartes vues par Arthur précédemment, « Uther ver de terre » et « Kilgharrah président ! ». Merlin se demanda bien comment ils connaissaient Kilgharrah, mais contrairement à Arthur, rien ne le choquait plus à Camelot, il ne s'y passait que des trucs bizarres, de toute façon. Du coup, son interrogation fut de courte durée.

Les archers se rapprochaient et parmi les coups de sifflet et de corne de brume, Merlin distingua un slogan clamé, ou plutôt braillé à tue-tête par les manifestants : « Uther, t'es foutu, les archers sont dans la rue ! ». Il se dit que décidément, les manifestants n'avaient aucune imagination. Puis il se demanda comment il pouvait en arriver à cette conclusion alors que c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une manifestation. Les scénaristes lui dirent que c'était parce qu'il était le grand Merlin. Cette raison lui suffit, et il continua à observer la scène.

Les archers s'étaient regroupés et s'étaient tous assis en rond au milieu de la cour, tout en continuant à crier des slogans sous la direction de Diogène, qui tenait un porte-voix. Merlin vit Arthur se diriger vers eux d'un air passablement énervé. Il songea qu'éventuellement, ne pas croiser le prince pendant environ tout le reste de la journée serait une bonne idée.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle lubie ? interrogea le prince d'un ton princier (autrement dit, hautain et autoritaire, du genre tu me réponds ou je te fracasse la tête. A peu près.)

Diogène se tourna vers Arthur.

_ On fait un sit-in.

Il avait toujours son porte-voix à la main et ne réalisa qu'il avait parlé, ou plutôt crié, dedans que quand il vit Arthur se couvrir précipitamment les oreilles avec ses mains en grimaçant.

_ Oups. Pardon Sire, fit-il en baissant le porte-voix.

_ Vous faîtes un quoi ? demanda Arthur.

_ Un sit-in.

_ Oui, ça j'ai compris, vous me l'avez hurlé dans les oreilles. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est : quel est le but ?

_ On s'assoit au milieu de la cour de façon à gêner le passage. C'est une forme de manifestation qui nous permet d'attirer l'attention sur notre mouvement.

Arthur hocha lentement la tête, les poings sur les hanches, en regardant ostensiblement autour d'eux.

La cour était déserte. Avec la pluie, tout le monde (sauf Merlin, bien sûr, mais il avait une déficience mentale) restait à l'intérieur.

_ Je ne sais pas si ça vous a échappé ou si vous êtes juste des crétins, mais vous bloquez actuellement une cour vide.

Diogène haussa les épaules.

_ Certes, mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

Arthur sembla un instant sur le point de monter en haut de la plus haute tour du château et de se jeter dans le vide de désespoir.

_ Par ailleurs, Sire, continua Diogène, je serais vous, je ne traiterais pas les grévistes de crétins. C'est susceptible, un gréviste.

_ Ouais bah, un prince aussi, je vous signale ! rétorqua Arthur. Alors vous allez me dégager cette cour, tout de suite immédiatement sur le champ, ou j'appelle la garde !

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'Arthur paraissait légèrement hystérique, d'un coup. Une raison de plus pour se faire oublier. Mais il se dit que deux jours sans croiser le prince serait plus sûr qu'une journée, en fait.

_ Ah mais non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer ! répondit Diogène en secouant frénétiquement la tête d'une manière qui le rendit ridicule et en plus, lui donna le tournis. Nous on nous a dit « sit-in de 14h à 16h ». C'est écrit là, dans le scénario ! ajouta-t-il en tendant un parchemin à Arthur et en lui désignant une ligne du texte.

_ RAAAAAAH ! hurla Arthur en partant en courant vers le château.

Trois jours, pensa Merlin. Ça valait mieux.

_Tou bi continuède…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : **Ce chapitre est court. C'est normal. Ça arrive. Je blâme entièrement mes collègues pour l'inspiration.

**Disclaimer :** bla bla bla chapitre 1.

**Chapitre 3 : Où l'on apprend le pourquoi du comment de la chose.**

Morgana souriait avec machiavélisme. Elle s'était beaucoup entraînée ces derniers temps, et par conséquent, elle maîtrisait un certain nombre de sourires machiavéliques, allant du « tu vas payer, sale traître » à « hin hin hin je suis trop forte ». Son sourire actuel correspondait à la dernière solution. Dissimulée derrière sa fenêtre (car bien sûr, tout le monde sait que pour être discret, se mettre derrière la vitre d'une pièce éclairée de l'intérieur est la meilleure solution !), elle regardait les archers en bas, toujours assis au milieu de la cour, malgré la pluie diluvienne qui continuait à s'abattre sur le château. N'oublions pas que l'armée du Roi Ennemi était toujours au pied des murs, attendant la permission des scénaristes pour attaquer. Du coup, personne n'avait jugé bon d'informer le Temps qu'un peu de soleil serait bienvenu. Après tout, l'armée n'avait toujours pas attaqué, et la pluie ne s'arrêtait que quand les Gentils gagnaient. C'était connu. On pouvait donc s'attendre à encore plusieurs jours de pluie sur Camelot, avec éventuellement un risque d'inondations.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui faisait sourire Morgana. Après tout, elle était au chaud et au sec dans un château qui ne craignait pas trop l'humidité (sauf après une attaque de l'ennemi, qui laissait souvent des trous béants dans le toit, mais à ce sujet, on se référera au premier paragraphe). Non, ce qui la faisait sourire comme une idio…. Euh, comme une personne maléfique, c'était que son enchantement marchait à merveille.

Un scénariste se racla bruyamment la gorge. D'accord. L'enchantement de _Morgause _marchait à merveille.

Morgause venait justement d'apparaître soudainement derrière elle, comme à son habitude, augmentant considérablement le risque pour Morgana d'avoir un infarctus avant ses 60 ans. Morgana se demandait toujours comment Morgause parvenait à s'infiltrer dans le château sans jamais se faire repérer, puis elle se rappela que Camelot devait être l'endroit le moins bien gardé de la Terre. Sérieusement, n'importe qui pouvait se balader dans la citadelle sans jamais rencontrer un garde, et si par malchance on en croisait un, eh bien, il suffisait d'une pichenette pour l'assommer pendant de longues heures. Quand elle serait reine (un jour, peut-être…. « Dans tes rêves », ricana un scénariste), cela changerait.

Elle transforma le sourire « hin hin hin je suis trop forte » en « oh ma sœur je t'aime tu m'as tellement manqué ! » et se tourna vers Morgause, notant que, comme d'habitude, sa « sœur » était outrageusement maquillée. Il faudrait sérieusement qu'elle lui parle maquillage entre deux plans pour conquérir le monde. Franchement, être blonde ET se maquiller comme ça, ça ne pouvait que renvoyer une mauvaise image. Les scénaristes lui firent remarquer qu'on se fichait royalement de la vie de Morgause et qu'il serait bien qu'elle laisse l'histoire se dérouler.

_ Notre plan fonctionne à merveille, ma chère sœur ! dit-elle.

Morgause afficha avec professionnalisme le sourire « je suis satisfaite de moi-même » et répondit :

_ Tu en doutais ?

Morgana sortir le sourire « hypocrite de première » pour dire :

_ Non, bien sûr que non.

Morgause s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda à son tour les archers. Les banderoles commençaient à ne plus ressembler à grand-chose, la pluie faisant couler l'encre qui avait servi à écrire les slogans. Cependant, malgré leur air passablement trempé, les archers affichaient toujours une belle motivation, Diogène s'égosillant toujours dans son porte-voix et ses compagnons continuant à scander des slogans improbables dans une cour toujours aussi vide de monde.

_ Privé de ses archers, Arthur ne peut rien faire, et quand l'armée du Roi Ennemi attaquera, Camelot sera détruite !

Elle avait parlé en utilisant la voix « Méchante sûre de son plan », et cela semblait lui procurer un tel plaisir que Morgana se garda de lui faire remarquer qu'Arthur n'avait pas que des archers à sa disposition. Cependant, elle avait quand même une remarque à faire.

_ Franchement, on n'aurait pas pu utiliser un enchantement pour les rendre intelligents, avant de les rendre rebelles ? Non parce que, les slogans débiles toute la journée, au bout d'un moment, ça lasse…..

Morgause se tourna vers elle avec un regard hautement machiavélique et le sourire qui allait avec. Morgana se dit qu'elle devrait elle aussi se mettre à travailler son regard. Ça pouvait faire vraiment peur, un regard.

_ Mais c'est justement une partie du plan, ma sœur ! susurra Morgause. Plus leurs slogans sont « débiles », comme tu dis, plus leur répétition rendra les habitants du château fous ! Et parmi les habitants du château, il y a Arthur, Uther, les chevaliers !

_ Oui, et il y a aussi moi, je te signale.

Morgause lui posa une main sur l'épaule d'un geste dramatique et la regarda avec le regard »Tu seras un homme, mon fils ! », sans se rendre compte, apparemment, qu'en termes de fils, c'était une fille.

_ Tu sauras résister. Je te fais confiance.

Morgana lui offrit son sourire « Crispé pour te faire croire que je suis ravie » tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans la cour. En entendant Diogène entonner « Uther, si tu savais, le Roi Ennemi où on s'le met…. », elle se dit que ça allait être long, très long…..

_A la prochaine !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur: **Nous entamons ici la partie philosophique de l'histoire. C'est important, la philosophie. Ou pas.

**Disclaimer:** La Terre entière m'appartient, sauf _Merlin_. C'est nul.

**Chapitre 4 : Où l'on erre pas mal.**

Comme tout chevalier errant qui se respecte, Lancelot errait, en se demandant si techniquement, vu qu'il n'était pas encore chevalier, on ne devrait pas le surnommer le « non-chevalier errant ». Le problème de cette appellation était d'ordre sémantique en effet, l'auditeur entendrait-il « non-chevalier » errant, comprenant qu'il était errant mais pas chevalier, ou « non-chevalier errant », comprenant qu'il n'était ni chevalier ni errant, voire qu'il était chevalier mais pas errant ?

C'est sur ces considérations linguistiques qu'il arriva en vue de Camelot. Il ne s'étonna pas de voir une armée campée au pied du château (c'était un phénomène courant) et se dirigea directement vers la porte de la citadelle. Les soldats de l'Armée Ennemi le regardèrent passer d'un œil morose sous leurs heaumes dégoulinants. Lancelot s'avisa qu'il pleuvait depuis qu'il était entré dans le royaume de Camelot. Il s'était d'ailleurs dit à l'époque qu'une bataille devait être prévue. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était dirigé vers le château. Peut-être que s'il dégommait assez d'ennemis, il deviendrait enfin chevalier. Et en tout cas, il pourrait briller aux yeux de Guenièvre. Ce serait toujours ça de pris.

Arrivé à la porte (qui était fermée : il y avait une armée dehors !), il frappa dessus d'un air déterminé, comme un bon chevalier devait le faire. Un garde blasé apparut derrière un judas.

_ Les colporteurs ne sont pas admis dans la citadelle. Les témoins de Jéhovah doivent voir avec le grand prêtre de la Scientologie pour obtenir une accréditation. Si vous êtes membre de l'Armée Ennemie et que vous voulez négocier, prenez rendez-vous auprès de la secrétaire du prince Arthur. Mais je vous préviens, il est overbooké pour les trois prochains mois, ça va être dur.

_ Euh…. D'accord, répliqua Lancelot. Mais en fait, moi c'est Lancelot du Lac, je suis non-chevalier errant et je viens proposer mes services au roi Uther pour vaincre le Roi Ennemi. Je suis connu du roi et de son fils.

Le garde se gratta la tête d'un air pensif. L'air pensif ne lui allait pas du tout.

_ Quand vous dîtes « non-chevalier errant », vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas chevalier mais que vous errez, ou que vous n'êtes pas un chevalier errant ? Ou alors, peut-être que vous n'êtes ni chevalier, ni errant ?

Lancelot s'anima d'un coup :

_ Bah voilà, justement, j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Non parce que dans le scénario, on se réfère à moi comme « le chevalier errant ». Aussi comme « Le chevalier à la charrette », mais celle-là je l'ai pas trop comprise, vu que je n'ai jamais eu de charrette. Mais bref, voyez-vous, techniquement, je ne suis pas encore chevalier, parce qu'Uther a l'esprit un peu étriqué et qu'apparemment ça lui ferait mal d'avoir autre chose que des nobles parmi ses chevaliers. Donc je me suis dit que « non-chevalier errant » sonnerait plus juste, mais voilà, j'ai l'impression que ça embrouille les gens. Est-ce que ça vous embrouille, vous ?

Visiblement, le fait que le garde lui ait justement posé une question dans le but de clarifier la chose ne l'avait pas marqué plus que ça.

_ Bah, oui, je me sens un peu embrouillé, répondit le garde, mais ça a peut-être à voir avec le poisson d'à midi. Vous voyez, avec le siège, et tout, on n'a plus de poisson frais, on doit manger les restes, et….

Voyant que la situation commençait à leur échapper quelque peu, les scénaristes prièrent très fermement les deux comparses de bien vouloir suivre le texte.

_ Bon, si je comprends bien, vous voulez entrer ? grogna le garde d'un ton encore plus blasé qu'avant.

_ Bah, euh…. Ouais, répondit Lancelot.

Le garde entrouvrit la porte pour le laisser passer, jetant un regard mauvais aux ambassadeurs du Roi Ennemi qui attendaient là depuis trois jours et faisaient mine de vouloir avancer.

La lourde porte se referma une nouvelle fois sur leurs mines résignées.

_(insérez une coupure ici. Apparemment, ne veut pas de mes coupures)._

Lancelot traversa la cour avec l'intention de se rendre dans la salle du trône pour offrir ses services à Uther. La cour était déserte, à l'exception d'un groupe d'archers assis en plein milieu, en train de crier et chanter. « Tiens, se dit le non-chevalier, Uther a décidé de lancer une chorale pour ses troupes. Quelle bonne idée ! ». Il poursuivit son chemin, au grand dam des archers qui se rendaient de plus en plus compte que personne ne s'intéressait à leur sit-in. Arrivé à l'entrée du château, Lancelot trouva Merlin, toujours assis sur les marches. Il se dit qu'il fallait quand même être un peu cinglé pour être dehors avec ce temps. Mais bon, Merlin n'était pas très net.

Les deux amis se saluèrent chaleureusement.

_ Sympa la nouvelle chorale ! lança Lancelot en désignant Diogène et son groupe.

_ C'est pas une chorale, c'est des grévistes, répliqua Merlin.

_ Des quoi ?

Merlin haussa les épaules.

_ Nouveau concept, apparemment. Les archers ont décidé d'arrêter le travail tant que le roi n'accédera pas à leurs revendications. D'ailleurs, si jamais tu croises Arthur, passe loin de lui. Très loin. Il n'est pas particulièrement de bonne humeur.

Lancelot hocha la tête.

_ D'accord. Ah, euh, Merlin, avant que j'y aille, je voudrais te demander quelque chose : si je te dis « non-chevalier errant », ça t'embrouille ou pas ?

Merlin considéra la question quelques instants. Lancelot avait le don d'avoir des interrogations philosophiques, limite métaphysiques. Quand il ne se promenait pas en dépouillant de pauvres marguerites innocentes de leurs pétales pour savoir si Gwen l'aimait ou pas (ce qui finissait toujours par le désespérer, car il n'obtenait jamais deux fois de suite le même résultat), il se posait des questions sur son statut social. Merlin commençait sérieusement à penser que si un psy s'installait à Camelot, il serait riche en deux jours. Encore fallait-il que le métier de psy fut inventé.

Il afficha son plus beau sourire « faux-cul de première » emprunté à Morgana pour répondre :

_ Non, non, je t'assure, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire par là !

Lancelot lui offrit pour sa part le sourire « idiot béat de bonheur » avant de terminer son ascension des marches pour aller voir le roi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur: **Je tiens à souhaiter un Joyeux Noël à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, et particulièrement à ceux qui ont mis des alertes dessus :) Et un grand merci à anarwen2 qui lit et approuve ^^

**Disclaimer: **La série ne m'appartient toujours pas, et heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'avec mon humour débile et mes idées tordues, les pauvres personnages n'en sortiraient pas indemnes.

**Chapitre 5 : Où l'on parle engrais naturels.**

Diogène était frustré. Il lui semblait que le coup du sit-in dans la cour n'était pas un franc succès. Il leur fallait trouver des arguments plus convaincants, quelque chose qui oblige les habitants du château à prendre les archers en compte. Il réalisait maintenant qu'avec la pluie, tout le monde restait à l'intérieur. Il se demandait bien comment un tel détail avait pu lui échapper. Les scénaristes se le demandaient aussi, mais ils mettaient cela sous le compte d'un très probable enchantement. Le fait que Morgause et Morgana aient été surprises à comploter deux chapitres avant n'étaient pas pour rien dans ces suppositions.

Diogène regarda autour de lui, cherchant l'inspiration. Comme mus par une force extérieure à son plein gré, ses yeux se posèrent sur les écuries royales. Un « tilt » assourdissant résonna dans son esprit passablement embrumé. Il se dit qu'avec toute cette eau, il avait probablement attrapé le rhume du siècle, d'où son esprit cotonneux. Le « tilt » résonna un peu plus fort, se faisant insistant, comme si quelqu'un de pas très patient s'impatientait.

Ecurie.

Une série de liens se mirent en place dans le cerveau du chef des archers.

Ecurie. Fumier. Salle du trône. Maintenant.

Il se tourna vers ses collègues, qui criaient leurs slogans inlassablement, quoique avec des voix légèrement enrouées.

_ Hé les gars ! J'ai une idée !

* * *

Uther sommeillait sur son trône. Ça manquait d'action. Le Roi Ennemi n'avait toujours pas attaqué. Uther se demandait s'il ne devrait pas envoyer quelqu'un pour le provoquer. Le serviteur d'Arthur à tout hasard. Il semblait avoir un don pour énerver les gens et s'attirer des ennuis. Au pire, même si le Roi Ennemi n'attaquait pas le château, voir un serviteur se faire lyncher, ça passerait le temps.

Le problème avec le manque d'action, c'est que les courtisans étaient à court de commérages. Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle du trône, seulement interrompu par quelques toussotements gênés. Les courtisans n'osaient pas quitter la salle de peur de se prendre une chaise volante dans le dos (c'était déjà arrivé, et vu le poids des chaises à Camelot, personne n'avait envie de voir le roi recommencer son entraînement au lancer de chaise). Le silence ambiant ne rendit que plus assourdissant le bruit des portes qui s'ouvraient.

Uther sursauta (n'oublions pas qu'il sommeillait !), cherchant son épée qu'il avait, comme d'habitude, oubliée dans sa chambre. C'était malin. Il songea qu'il serait utile d'avoir une arme plus petite, qui se glissait facilement dans une poche et qui pouvait tuer un ennemi à distance. Le terme « revolver » s'imposa à son esprit, sans qu'il sût d'où il le tenait. Devant l'air renfrogné des scénaristes, il décida de remettre cette question à plus tard et de s'occuper de savoir qui osait interrompre ainsi son sommeil royal.

A sa grande surprise, il découvrit Lancelot, qui apparemment avait tenté d'ouvrir les deux battants de la porte en même temps dans un geste dramatique mais qui, surpris par leur poids, luttait maintenant pour les maintenir ouvertes et se glisser par l'ouverture en même temps.

Finalement, il réussit à trébucher à l'intérieur de la salle du trône avant que les portes ne se referment bruyamment. Il leur jeta un regard mauvais, comme si elles étaient responsables de sa mésaventure, avant de se tourner vers le roi.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? lui lança celui-ci d'un ton fort peu aimable.

_ Sympa, l'accueil…., marmonna Lancelot avant de s'incliner respectueusement.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

Lancelot envoya au roi un sourire « Innocent-je-sais-pas-de-quoi-tu-parles » tout en répondant :

_ Moi ? Je disais « y'a pas d'écueils »…. Héhé….

Uther se rassit sur son trône dans un mouvement altier, un air de profonde suspicion scotché à la figure, mais il n'ajouta rien. Enfin si, il dit :

_ Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

_ Laquelle ? Non parce que, vous en avez posé deux, et j'ai répondu à l'une d'elles, alors….

Le roi se releva d'un bond et saisit Lancelot à la gorge. Il n'avait pas d'épée, mais le meurtre à mains nues était tout à fait dans ses capacités.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? répéta-t-il d'un ton froid et calculateur.

S'apercevant que ce n'était pas forcément le moment de faire l'idiot, Lancelot répondit, sur le ton du type qui se fait étrangler et a un peu de mal à parler :

_ Je viens vous proposer mon aide contre le Roi Ennemi ! Euh, Sire, vous pouvez me lâcher ? Parce que là, j'étouffe…. !

Uther obtempéra, lâchant Lancelot comme s'il s'agissait d'un détritus. Détritus qui tomba à genoux sur le sol avec un « aïeuh » de protestation.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai besoin de vos services ?

Lancelot n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, car à ce moment-là, un grand vacarme se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Le non-chevalier errant se demanda pourquoi, à chaque fois que le héros allait répondre à une question importante, un grand vacarme se faisait entendre derrière une porte, interrompant toute conversation. A ce train-là, si on ne le laissait jamais s'exprimer, il ne deviendrait jamais chevalier !

Personne dans la salle ne bougea, les courtisans faisant tous mine d'être très intéressés par autre chose que ce qui se passait derrière la porte. Quelques téméraires eurent même le courage de siffloter tout en regardant le plafond. Uther leva également les yeux au plafond, à défaut de ciel, admira les poutres ouvragées, ne décela rien qui pût intéresser ses courtisans à ce point, reporta son attention sur la porte et, d'un pas décidé, marcha vers elle.

Il saisit les deux poignées et tira. Etant plus doué que Lancelot (et ayant plus l'habitude d'ouvrir les portes de sa propre salle du trône, aussi), son geste eut l'effet escompté et il s'apprêta à faire un pas en avant.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'une montagne de fumier s'abattrait sur sa royale personne.

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur:** Un petit chapitre court pour vous permettre de digérer tranquillement le repas du réveillon :) Merci encore pour vos reviews et alertes.

**Disclaimer:** Papa Noël ne m'a pas apporté de droits sur la série. Il est méchant.

**Chapitre 6 : Où Joe Dalton a sérieusement de la concurrence.**

Le roi resta un instant figé, couvert de paille et de crottin avant de devenir subitement très rouge. Son regard venimeux se posa sur quelques archers dont on apercevait la tête derrière le tas de fumier qui s'était mystérieusement matérialisé (« Magie ! », cria l'esprit du roi. « Brouette ! », répondirent les scénaristes) devant la porte de la salle du trône.

_ J'espère que vous avez une très bonne explication à ceci, dit Uther.

Son ton était tellement glacial que Lancelot, resté dans la salle du trône, frissonna.

Diogène apparut alors, après avoir escaladé le tas de fumier et être redescendu de l'autre côté avec toute la dignité qu'on pouvait avoir quand on glissait sur un crottin.

_ Nous avons remarqué que notre sit-in ne semblait pas vous impressionner. Alors, nous avons décidé de faire une action coup de poing.

Le roi devint, si c'était possible, encore plus rouge.

_ QUOI ? Parce qu'en plus de transformer l'entrée de ma salle du trône en écurie, vous comptez me frapper ?

Diogène soupira et répondit, comme si Uther avait six ans et qu'il lui expliquait un concept particulièrement difficile :

_ Mais non, on ne va pas vous frapper, faut arrêter la parano… Nous définissons l'action coup de poing comme une action impromptue mais néanmoins très bien organisée visant à vous rappeler notre existence et nos revendications.

Lancelot commençait à s'inquiéter pour Uther, qui prenait présentement une couleur violacée qui lui seyait très mal au teint.

_ Vos _REVENDICATIONS _?

De la fumée commençait à sortir des oreilles du roi. Il se tourna vers les deux gardes postés de chaque côté de la porte et qui étaient jusque là restés parfaitement immobiles, comme le stipulait le Règlement Intérieur de Camelot, article « Des gardes aux portes et de ce qu'ils ont le droit de faire et de ne pas faire ». « Bouger sans ordre du roi » était classé dans la catégorie « Tu fais ça, t'es mort».

_ Gardes ! Saisissez-vous d'eux ! ordonna-t-il.

Le fait qu'il n'y ait que deux gardes contre une centaine d'archers ne semblait pas lui paraître inégal.

Diogène leva une main.

_ Ah non, désolé. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Et le droit de grève, alors ?

_ Quel droit de grève ?

Le roi semblait prêt à s'embraser à tout moment, maintenant. Lancelot se demanda si c'était de là que venaient toutes ces histoires à propos de combustion spontanée.

Diogène ne se démonta pas.

_ Les scénaristes viennent d'inventer le concept. Apparemment, si vous nous envoyez au cachot, ça ne les arrange pas, parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment nous en faire sortir ni comment continuer l'histoire à partir de là. Ce qui, en soi, est ridicule, vu qu'il n'y a rien de plus simple que de s'échapper des cachots de Camelot et quant à l'histoire, elle n'a de toute façon ni queue ni tête. D'ailleurs…..

Il s'interrompit lorsque le roi tourna les talons, entra dans la salle du trône et claqua la porte derrière lui tellement fort que tout le royaume sursauta.

_ D'accord ! cria Diogène à la porte fermée. On vous laisse un peu de temps pour réfléchir à nos revendications !

* * *

Uther marcha jusqu'à son trône et s'y laissa tomber en maugréant des insultes à l'encontre des scénaristes. Lancelot était content de ne pas être à leur place en entendant tout ce que le roi comptait leur faire subir s'il leur mettait la main dessus. Cependant, les scénaristes étaient le cadet de ses soucis, car il n'avait toujours pas fini sa conversation avec Uther. Il ignora les gestes frénétiques de quelques courtisans qui tentaient désespérément de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de parler à leur souverain estimé et s'approcha timidement du trône.

_ Euh, Sire…. Si je puis me permettre…. A propos de mes services…..

Uther leva très lentement la tête. Son regard s'était fait meurtrier. De la bave moussait à ses lèvres tandis qu'un grondement sourd jaillissait de sa gorge. Lancelot jugea préférable de reculer progressivement vers la porte en lui lançant un sourire d'excuses.

_ Euh, j'ai compris…. On en reparle plus tard, c'est ça ?

Il atteignit la porte, tâtonna pour trouver une poignée derrière lui tout en ne quittant pas Uther des yeux, ouvrit la porte et dit le plus innocemment du monde, car tout de même, il lui semblait que le roi devait savoir :

_ Au fait, vous avez du crottin sur le nez.

Il franchit la porte et la referma juste à temps pour éviter le trône volant qui vint se fracasser sur le battant.

_A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur:** Non, je ne suis pas morte ni partie garder des martiens sur Pluton, mais j'ai été très occupée et en plus, un certain Writer's Block a jugé bon de venir interrompre le flot d'inepties qui traversent mon cerveau en continu. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année.

Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre (la faute à Mr. Block) mais anarwen2 me dit qu'il est bien, et j'ai foi en son jugement ^^ N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.

Aaaaaah et autre chose encore (après j'arrête de raconter ma vie): il semble que ait quelque chose contre les points-virgules. J'ai tout remplacé par des virgules, mais il est fort probable que j'en aie raté un. Donc, si vous voyez une phrase dans laquelle il manque visiblement un signe de ponctuation, c'est certainement un point-virgule qui aurait dû s'y trouver...

Et merci pour vos reviews et alertes.

**Disclaimer: **Sclaimer! (je sais, c'est nul...)

**Chapitre 7 : Où il est question d'homonymie.**

Arthur faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans ses appartements. C'était la crise. Il y avait toujours un Roi Ennemi dehors, il pleuvait toujours, ses archers étaient en grève, il y avait un tas de fumier devant la porte de la salle du trône, son père avait pulvérisé le trône. Et voilà que maintenant, il venait d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait plus de menuisier à Camelot depuis que son père avait fait exécuter le dernier pour sorcellerie un jour de beuverie avec un Roi Ami. Arthur commençait à se demander si les scénaristes avaient prévu des falaises, des cordes ou des objets tranchants pour qu'il puisse mettre fin à ses jours avant la fin de l'histoire.

Camelot ne pouvait pas survivre sans son trône. Déjà, parce que le Roi ne pouvait décemment pas s'asseoir par terre. Ça ferait un peu trop ambiance relâchée. Ce n'était pas sérieux. Mais l'option « s'asseoir sur une chaise » n'était pas possible non plus. En effet, si le roi se trouvait à la même hauteur que ses conseillers, c'était la porte ouverte aux « Et pourquoi que toi tu serais roi et pas moi ? » et autres « Arrête de croire que tu as plus d'importance que nous, on a la même chaise ! ». A ce compte-là, autant installer une table ronde pour que tout le monde soit sur un pied d'égalité. C'était tout simplement inenvisageable.

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un, n'importe qui, qui puisse fabriquer un trône dans la discrétion absolue. Personne ne devait savoir que Camelot n'avait plus de trône. Ils avaient déjà assez de problèmes comme ça sans se payer la honte en plus. Un royaume sans trône serait la risée de tous les autres royaumes.

D'un pas décidé, Arthur marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. Le garde assigné à sa protection (comme s'il en avait besoin, franchement ! songea Arthur) s'effondra sur le sol, visiblement endormi. Arthur le poussa du pied pour le réveiller.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? grommella le garde.

_ Allez me chercher le héraut.

_ Mais…. Vous êtes déjà là….. murmura le garde en se relevant tout en se grattant la tête d'un air interrogateur.

_ Pas le héros, le héraut, H-E-R-A-U-T !

Puis, réalisant que le garde était probablement illettré et ne verrait sans doute pas la différence, Arthur s'écria :

_ Le type qui va à cheval dans tous les villages crier ce que le roi décide !

Apparemment, si on jugeait par ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche grande ouverte, le garde ne comprenait toujours pas. Arthur décida qu'à partir de maintenant, les recrutements dans la fonction publique se feraient sur concours, puis il soupira, bouscula le garde et partit chercher le héraut lui-même. Un jour, il faudrait trouver un système pour appeler les gens à distance. Le nom d'Alexander Graham Bell lui vint à l'esprit. Quelqu'un qui portait ce genre de nom de cloche s'y connaissait sans doute très bien en communication à distance.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Gwaine était attablé dans une taverne. Il était content, car il s'était fait plein de nouveaux amis en offrant des tournées générales. Bien évidemment, il savait que ces nouvelles amitiés étaient toutes relatives et qu'elles cesseraient approximativement à la fermeture de la taverne, quand il déclencherait une bagarre générale pour éviter de payer. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de payer sa propre boisson, il n'allait pas en plus payer celle des autres. Fallait pas abuser.

En ce moment, il était perplexe. En effet, il se trouvait face à deux énigmes insolubles. La première était que son verre semblait ne jamais se vider. Il avait beau boire, son verre restait toujours au même niveau. C'était un mystère, mais un mystère qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Pour ne pas gâcher le sourire béat qui ornait ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il buvait une gorgée pour vérifier, les scénaristes se gardèrent de lui dire que les verres à remplissage constant étaient un vieux truc qui permettait au héros de se donner une contenance quand il parlait avec quelqu'un dans une taverne. En effet, avec un verre vide, on ne pouvait pas faire les choses suivantes : boire une gorgée avant de dire quelque chose de dramatique, boire une gorgée en regardant l'autre-en-face dans les yeux pendant qu'il disait quelque chose de dramatique, boire une gorgée pour signifier à un ennemi qu'on se fichait royalement de ses paroles, boire une gorgée quand on n'avait rien à dire, boire une gorgée et s'étrangler quand quelqu'un disait quelque chose de surprenant, boire une gorgée et reposer sa chope d'un geste solennel avant d'affronter un ennemi, boire une gorgée et jeter le reste de sa bière à la tête d'un ennemi…. Les possibilités étaient infinies, certaines avaient d'ailleurs déjà été testées par Gwaine lui-même, et il était évident que ça marchait moins bien quand le verre était vide.

La deuxième énigme qui turlupinait Gwaine était la suivante : subitement, tous ses voisins de table semblaient avoir faire l'acquisition d'un jumeau, qui faisait exactement les mêmes gestes que son propriétaire. Gwaine trouvait cela injuste que tous les autres aient un jumeau et pas lui. Il avait toujours voulu un frère. Mais apparemment, ses voisins de table avaient pensé à lui, car ils avaient aussi acquis un deuxième verre chacun, et ils en avaient pris un pour lui. Cependant, quand il essaya d'attraper son deuxième verre, Gwaine découvrit avec horreur qu'il était insaisissable. Pourtant, les autres avaient l'air de pouvoir attraper leurs verres…

Décidant que ça faisait un peu trop d'injustices pour une seule soirée, Gwaine attrapa brutalement le bras du pochetron situé face à lui.

_ Comment ça se fait que t'as un jumeau et pas moi ? Et pourquoi que t'as deux verres et que tu peux boire alors que moi j'ai deux verres et y'en a un je peux pas l'attraper ? demanda-t-il d'une voix très légèrement pâteuse mais néanmoins relativement cohérente. Intérieurement, il se félicita de tenir aussi bien l'alcool.

Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas du pochetron d'en face.

_ Guéztumracontes ? articula-t-il péniblement en tentant faiblement de récupérer son bras.

Gwaine allait répondre et possiblement lui casser le nez quand la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit avec fracas. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent avec intérêt vers le nouveau venu, certaines avec un peu moins de facilité que les autres. Le nouveau venu fut dévisagé par ceux qui avaient la vision encore à peu près claire. C'était un héraut du roi.

Gwaine maugréa en constatant que le héraut du roi était lui aussi pourvu d'un jumeau.

Il observa avec attention les deux hérauts qui s'éclaircissaient la voix avant de dérouler deux parchemins et de déclarer exactement en même temps (Gwaine admira leur synchronisation) :

_ Par ordre du Roi, enfin du Prince Arthur mais c'est pareil, ordre est ici donné à quiconque un tant soit peu doué de ses dix doigts de se présenter sur le champ à la cour de Camelot pour y réaliser un ouvrage d'art dont la teneur vous sera communiquée quand vous y serez. Ce travail sera rémunéré à hauteur de sa qualité sur une échelle comprise entre la décapitation et votre poids en or. Signé : le Prince Arthur. PS : il n'est pas nécessaire de menacer le héraut ni de le frapper, il ne sait rien.

Les scénaristes songèrent que la prochaine fois, il serait préférable de ne pas laisser Arthur rédiger le message. Gwaine songea, quant à lui, que la personne qui avait rédigé le message ne savait pas compter. Il y avait deux hérauts, donc on disait « il n'est pas nécessaire de menacer LES hérauts ». Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots quand il serait à Camelot. Car bien sûr, il était évident que ce message lui était destiné, sinon les scénaristes n'auraient pas pris la peine de faire surgir un héraut et son jumeau à une heure aussi tardive dans une taverne mal famée, sachant qu'il était le seul de l'histoire à fréquenter assidûment tout débit de boisson qui passait à sa portée. C'était logique.

L'idée qu'il n'était pas censé remettre les pieds à Camelot ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit face à l'appel de son poids en or. Cependant, avant toute chose, il lui fallait se débarrasser de l'éventuelle concurrence.

Ce qui fut une affaire de minutes, comprenant, dans le désordre : des tables et chaises qui volent, des insultes, des coups, un héraut planqué derrière une chaise, le tavernier observant la scène avec fatalisme, un type traversant une fenêtre et finissant dans l'abreuvoir sous le regard désabusé des chevaux, de la vaisselle et des bouteilles brisées, beaucoup de bière gaspillée, et Gwaine s'enfuyant à toutes jambes en traînant le héraut derrière lui, tout en se demandant pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à attraper l'autre héraut. Enfin, il avait l'air de suivre, c'était l'essentiel.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il détacha tous les chevaux, en piqua trois pour le haraut, son jumeau et lui-même, et mit le feu à une grange avant de prendre la direction de Camelot.

Le tout en moins de cinq minutes. Il avait battu son record.

_A suivre..._

**Note de l'auteur, bis: **Je vais essayer d'écrire et de publier le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, mais sachant que je serai absente entre vendredi et mercredi prochain sans accès à Internet (ou très peu), ce ne sera peut-être pas avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Sauf si un éclair de génie me frappe brutalement (peu probable, j'ai un bouclier contre ça) et que j'ai l'inspiration pour pondre quelque chose d'ici vendredi. Merci de votre attention, vous pouvez reprendre une activité normale.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur:** Encore un chapitre qui fut long à venir. Monsieur Block est décidément tenace, et les obligations privées ne m'ont pas aidée. Le chapitre 9 est lancé, j'espère mettre moins de temps à le publier.

Encore merci pour vos reviews, alertes, tomates pourries et autres. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps récemment de répondre personnellement, je vais essayer de m'y remettre.

**Disclaimer:** Je suis en train de monter un plan pour conquérir la BBC et avec elle, les droits sur la série. patience, mes jeunes amis, patience...

**Chapitre 8 : Où l'on évoque la Sécurité routière.**

Merlin avait finalement décidé de rentrer. Rester assis sur les marches, c'était bien, mais il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à regarder depuis que les archers étaient partis et en plus, Gaïus lui avait raconté d'horribles choses à propos des gens qui restaient trop longtemps assis. Apparemment, ils finissaient avec des escarres ou des crampes aux mollets. Comme aucun des deux n'était particulièrement attirant, il avait préféré se lever et se diriger vers l'intérieur du château.

Personne ne parut surpris que ses vêtements soient déjà secs quand il entra, parce qu'on était à Camelot, et qu'à Camelot, personne ne s'étonnait jamais de rien. Merlin se disait souvent que si un jour il lui prenait l'envie de se déplacer en flottant à cinquante centimètres du sol, ça ne surprendrait personne. Par contre, il risquerait d'oublier de baisser la tête pour passer les portes, et c'était cette idée qui l'empêchait d'essayer. Mais tout de même, c'était assez frustrant. Tout le monde s'ébaubissait des « exploits » d'Arthur, lesquels consistaient essentiellement à taper partout avec son épée en espérant tuer le méchant, et personne ne s'intéressait à ses exploits à lui. Parce que franchement, passer la serpillère sans même la toucher, c'était quand même vachement plus spectaculaire qu'un tournoi de chevalerie, non ?

Il passa devant la salle du trône en adressant un signe amical aux archers, qui lui avaient quand même épargné un sacré boulot en vidant l'écurie de son fumier. Ces gens lui étaient sympathiques. A dire vrai, tous ceux qui contrariaient Arthur lui étaient sympathiques. Cependant, il devait bien avouer qu'il était perplexe. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des hommes d'armes refuser de combattre. D'habitude, ils étaient hyper heureux de se découper en petits bouts entre eux, de montrer leurs muscles, qu'ils étaient les plus forts, et de rentrer chez eux dans un état immonde juste pour que quelques femmes se pâment d'admiration. Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous.

En plus, il avait quelques heures auparavant vu le héraut royal quitter le château, l'air très heureux de devoir chevaucher sous la pluie. L'ayant distrait de façon très originale en s'exclamant « Oh ! Une vache volante ! » tout en pointant vers le ciel, Merlin avait réussi à lui piquer le parchemin, à le lire et à le remettre en place, tout ça en moins de dix secondes. Il était particulièrement fier de lui, même si les scénaristes lui avaient fait remarquer que les vaches volantes, c'était surfait, comme distraction. Maintenant, il était bien embêté, le message lui ayant appris deux choses. La première, c'était qu'il lui fallait éviter le voisinage d'Arthur pendant encore un certain temps, le prince ne paraissant pas de meilleure humeur qu'après l'incident dans la cour. La deuxième, c'est que le trône avait été détruit.

Les scénaristes lui firent remarquer qu'il n'était écrit nulle part dans le message d'Arthur qu'il s'agissait du trône. Merlin leur fit remarquer qu'il était le grand Merlin et qu'il savait tout, et que d'abord, si les scénaristes ne l'avaient pas abandonné sur les marches pendant les sept premiers chapitres, il n'aurait pas utilisé sa magie pour lire ce qui se passait dans les chapitres suivants. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec certains aspects du scénario le concernant. Les scénaristes lui dirent que s'il ne voulait pas finir avec une scène impliquant sa tête, un billot, une hache et un bourreau, il ferait bien de se taire. Ce que Merlin fit. Mieux valait ne pas mettre les scénaristes en colère.

Mais quand même, le coup du trône, c'était un peu fort. Après tout, depuis qu'il était arrivé à Camelot, plein de gens passaient leur temps à leur harceler en disant que c'était son rôle de protéger Arthur jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne roi. Oui, mais voilà, pour être roi, il fallait un trône, et Merlin se disait présentement que quelqu'un faisait vraiment tout pour l'empêcher d'accomplir son destin. Ce qui ne pouvait conduire qu'à une conclusion logique : Morgana était dans le coup.

Ce qui lui fut confirmé à peine deux secondes plus tard lorsqu'un bras vraisemblablement féminin surgit d'un renfoncement dans le couloir, attrapa sa manche et l'attira dans ledit renfoncement. Merlin ne put s'empêcher de songer que si sa « vache volante » était un tantinet usée, on pouvait en dire autant du coup des renfoncements dans les couloirs. Non seulement c'était surfait, mais en plus, ce n'était absolument pas discret. Il allait faire part de cette remarque à Morgana, mais une dague visiblement fort bien affûtée et dangereusement appuyée au niveau de sa carotide l'en empêcha. Ça aussi, c'était vieux comme le monde. Il fallait vraiment qu'il voit les scénaristes à propos des techniques d'intimidation des méchants. Il était le héros d'une légende, que diable, pas d'un vulgaire film de série Z, quoi qu'un film de série Z puisse être.

Visiblement, Morgana ne se posait pas autant de questions. Elle affichait son air « Menaçant numéro 28 », appuyant un peu plus la dague sur le cou de Merlin. Celui-ci déglutit péniblement, en se demandant quel serait la réaction d'Arthur s'il mourait avant d'avoir changé les draps du lit princier.

_ N'essaie même pas de te mettre en travers de ma route cette fois, Merlin ! Uther ne serait vraiment pas ravi en ce moment d'apprendre que tu as voulu empoisonner sa protégée !

Merlin décida de la jouer finement.

_ Euh, oui…. Enfin, moi, je passais juste dans le couloir, hein…. En l'occurrence, c'est plutôt vous qui vous êtes mise en travers de ma route.

Morgana considéra ce que le serviteur venait de dire pendant quelques secondes.

_ N'importe quoi, dit-elle finalement.

_ Mais si ! Attendez, je vais vous montrer. Vous permettez ?

Ce disant, Merlin prit la dague des mains de Morgana, qui s'écarta pour lui laisser de la place. Merlin se tourna vers le mur et se servit de la pointe de l'arme pour tracer un schéma sur le mur.

_ Voilà, alors ça c'est le couloir, et ça c'est le renfoncement où on est en ce moment. Donc là c'est moi qui marche, et là c'est vous qui êtes immobile vu que vous ne pouvez aller nulle part sauf dans le couloir, donc comme moi je marchais et que vous étiez immobile c'est vous qui vous êtes mise en travers de ma route !

Morgana soupira d'un air exaspéré et arracha la dague des mains de Merlin, avant de se mettre elle aussi à griffonner sur le mur (des siècles plus tard, des historiens découvriraient des marques étranges sur les murs d'un château, et les qualifieraient de « signes corporatifs » laissés par les maçons pour identifier leur travail).

_ Oui, mais si j'étais en train de sortir du renfoncement, sachant que tu arrivais par là et que donc j'étais à ta droite, j'avais la priorité et donc tu t'es mis en travers de ma route !

_ Depuis quand ceux qui arrivent par la droite ont la priorité ? protesta Merlin. C'est n'importe quoi ! En plus vous quittiez un renfoncement alors que j'étais dans un couloir, et c'est bien connu que le couloir en tant que route principale a priorité sur le renfoncement !

_ Pfff, nan mais n'importe quoi ! Et d'abord….

Voyant que la situation s'envenimait et que l'on s'éloignait du vif du sujet, les scénaristes prièrent les deux jeunes gens d'arrêter de malmener le mur et de revenir au sujet de départ.

_ Oui, bon, euh, donc, voilà…. Bref, si tu fais quoi que ce soit, je te préviens, Uther sera prévenu ! lança Morgana dans une menace peu convaincante.

Merlin s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer qu'utiliser deux fois le verbe « prévenir » dans la même phrase révélait un manque cruel d'imagination, mais il croisa le regard d'un scénariste qui mimait parfaitement un homme pendu. Il préféra s'abstenir et retourner à ses activités. En partant, il croisa un groupe d'archers qui transportaient des chaises et des tables vers l'entrée du château. _Ils vont sans doute pique-niquer_, se dit-il.

_Tou bi continuède..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur:** Bon, OK, j'arrête de promettre de publier vite. Mon problème quand j'écris des histoires, c'est que j'ai des tas d'idées, mais il me faut des jours, des semaines et de multiples réécritures pour trouver comment les amener dans le récit (les idées, hein) d'une manière qui me convient. Et au final, ça ne me convient jamais vraiment, mais il faut bien passer au chapitre suivant un jour :)

Bref.

Ce chapitre est dédié à tous ceux et toutes ceusses qui ont eu le bonheur et la joie de vivre le blocage d'une fac. Encore une fois, je ne porte aucun jugement sur les mouvements en question, mais dans ma fac personnelle à moi, les bloqueurs tenaient une sacré couche... Rendons-leur ici un vibrant hommage ^^

**Disclaimer**: Mon plan pour conquérir la BBC a été déjoué par Scotland Yard. Damnède. Ils sont forts.

**Chapitre 9 : Où l'auteur ne se foule pas pour trouver des noms.**

Pour passer ses nerfs, Arthur était allé s'entraîner. Etant le prince, il n'en avait bien sûr nul besoin, selon lui, mais les scénaristes avaient décrété qu'un homme de sa prestance se démenant sur un terrain d'entraînement plaisait au public féminin. Arthur ne voyait pas de quel public il s'agissait, vu qu'il n'y avait que des chevaliers ou des serviteurs sur son terrain d'entraînement. A moins que certains d'entre eux soient secrètement des femmes, ce qui expliquerait bien des choses. De toute façon, il s'en fichait. La seule qui l'intéressait, c'était Gwen, et bizarrement les scénaristes avaient décidé qu'elle ne devait jamais venir le voir s'entraîner. Le fameux effet dramatique réclamait qu'elle ait toujours un doute sur l'aptitude d'Arthur à se défaire de ses ennemis. Evidemment, si elle assistait aux entraînements, elle saurait qu'il était le meilleur, et du coup, elle ne lui sauterait plus dans les bras après ses combats contre des ennemis redoutables en pleurant parce qu'elle avait eu peur de le perdre. Le prince trouvait que tout compte fait, les scénaristes avaient parfois de bonnes idées.

Il en était là de ses considérations quand il parvint à l'entrée du château. Tournant la poignée, il fut surpris de constater que la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Perplexe, il l'examina sous toutes les coutures, s'attirant le regard intrigué de quelques chevaliers mal en point qui revenaient eux aussi du terrain d'entraînement et se dirigeaient à présent vers l'infirmerie. Il faut dire que voir le prince allongé par terre en train d'essayer de voir sous la porte ce qui pourrait bien la coincer avait de quoi surprendre. Mais vu qu'ils venaient de se prendre la raclée de leur vie par le dit prince, ils ne s'empressèrent pas de lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Au lieu de cela, ils se dirigèrent prestement vers l'entrée qui donnait sur la salle de garde, pour découvrir à leur tour qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir la porte.

Tout ceci était fort intriguant.

Pendant que tous les chevaliers, à tour de rôle, tentait de tourner la poignée, pousser, tirer, voire foncer tête baissée dans la porte, Arthur s'était relevé et avait constaté, premièrement que ses chevaliers étaient des crétins, et deuxièmement que les autres portes donnant sur la cour étaient mystérieusement bloquées.

_ On va passer par les souterrains, déclara-t-il d'une voix où perçait une légère pointe d'énervement.

Les chevaliers le suivirent à l'extérieur de la citadelle. Ils traversèrent le camp de l'Armée Ennemie, saluant au passage deux ou trois connaissances (c'est qu'à force de se taper dessus, des liens se créent), pour finalement arriver devant une grille en fer forgée perdue au milieu des broussailles. Arthur se dit qu'il faudrait songer à entretenir les abords du château. Même si les ronces pouvaient avoir une utilité en cas d'attaque, un château mal entretenu, ça faisait fuir les touristes, rire les ennemis et ça rendait l'accès aux passages secrets plus difficile.

Ainsi, après une demi-heure à en dégager les abords, ils atteignirent la grille, pour se rendre compte qu'un amoncellement de tables et de chaises avait fait son apparition derrière elle. Pourtant, Arthur ne se souvenait pas avoir demandé qu'une annexe du grenier soit ouverte dans les souterrains. En plus, il lui semblait reconnaître, parmi le mobilier entassé de façon aussi astucieuse, la table et les chaises qui ornaient sa propre chambre habituellement. Ce qui soulevait deux questions. La première : comment ses meubles avaient-ils atterri là ? La deuxième : pourrait-il enfin installer, dans l'espace ainsi dégagé dans ses appartements, le bain à bulles qu'un visiteur oriental avait présenté à la cour voici quelques mois, et dont le prince rêvait depuis ?

La première de ses questions trouva sa réponse lorsqu'un groupe d'archers fit son apparition derrière les tables et chaises. Apparemment, ils avaient profité de leur temps de grève pour acquérir une nouvelle apparence. Ils arboraient maintenant force barbes et cheveux longs mal lavés, ainsi que des tenues étranges, qui des sortes d'uniformes vert kaki, qui des vêtements estampillés de symboles bizarres. Arthur nota cependant l'omniprésence de cercles dans lesquels s'inscrivaient un grand « A » ou une sorte de symbole ressemblant à une patte d'oiseau stylisée. Il songea que la théorie de l'ensorcellement chère à son père n'était peut-être pas si extravagante que cela. Après tout, ce genre de signe incompréhensible ne pouvait être que magique.

_ Halte là, lança un archer (nous l'appellerons Machin). Vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

_ Merci, j'avais remarqué, répondit le prince d'une voix grinçante.

Machin parut ne pas l'entendre.

_ En effet, l'Assemblée Générale, que nous abrègerons ici AG parce que l'auteur à la flemme d'écrire, a décidé de procéder au blocage de Camelot pour protester du fait que le roi reste sourd à nos protestations. J'utilise deux fois "protester" dans la même phrase pour bien insister sur le fait que nous protestons. Bien entendu, nous avons procédé démocratiquement par un vote à main levée mais comme on avait la flemme de compter les mains, on a juste décidé que tout le monde était pour.

Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ Hum…. Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'une centaine d'archers a décidé d'empêcher les 653 personnes vivant et travaillant au château d'entrer dans le bâtiment ?

_ Exact, répondit Machin, qui sourit de voir que le prince comprenait.

_ Et ça vous paraît logique, juste, équitable, démocratique et sympa ?

Machin se rendit alors compte qu'Arthur n'avait pas l'air ravi. Il se retrancha derrière un :

_ D'abord, c'est l'AG qui l'a dit, et l'AG est souveraine !

Arthur s'approcha de la grille, afin de pouvoir regarder Machin dans le blanc des yeux.

_ Non, dans un royaume, la seule souveraineté est celle du roi. Ou du prince. Ou de la reine ou des princesses, mais comme on n'en a pas, on s'en fiche.

Machin déglutit visiblement. Heureusement, les tables et les chaises se trouvaient entre lui et Arthur, ce qui lui permit de reculer discrètement d'un pas sans faire s'écrouler le savant assemblage. C'était que l'empilage de meubles, ça prenait du temps, et ce serait dommage de devoir tout recommencer.

_ Maintenant, dit Arthur, vous allez me faire le plaisir de dégager le passage.

A ces mots, l'étincelle de rébellion qui s'agitait depuis quelques jours dans l'esprit de Machin s'enflamma brusquement. Saisissant un porte-voix, il cria dedans, à l'attention du prince situé à deux mètres de lui :

_ Pas question ! Nous sommes ici par la volonté des archers, et nous n'en sortirons que par la force des RTT ! Halte à l'oppression ! Houuuuu !

Sous les huées, les chevaliers s'éloignèrent, prenant garde de se tenir à bonne distance du prince dont la démarche tendue indiquait un haut état d'énervement. A l'arrière du groupe, Sir Owen, un jeune chevalier, se croyant hors de portée des oreilles princières, demanda à Sir Leon :

_ Je ne comprends pas…. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas forcé la grille ? Ce ne sont que des tables et des chaises, après tout, un bon coup dedans et tout s'écroule ?

_ AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH ! lui répondit Arthur, avant de l'assommer.

Arrivant à ce moment à la citadelle, Gwaine fut surpris de croiser un groupe étrange. Une partie des chevaliers soutenait Owen, qui jurait ses grands dieux que des éléphants roses volants lui faisaient des signes, et l'autre partie du groupe tentait de retenir un Arthur écumant de rage, qui promettait d'une voix fort peu princière de réunir les éléphants roses et l'anatomie d'Owen de façon très désagréable.

_A suivre... quand Arthur aura pris ses calmants..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur:** Wah, j'ai écrit dix chapitres, dîtes donc.

C'est beau.

**Disclaimer:** Suite à l'échec de mon plan pour conquérir la BBC, j'ai lancé un appel à deux spécialistes de la conquête, des dénommés Minus et Cortex... Je vous tiens au courant.

**Chapitre 10 : Où la vie d'un méchant, c'est pas facile tous les jours.**

Morgana n'était pas de bonne humeur. C'est-à-dire qu'elle n'était pas de bonne humeur depuis qu'elle était revenue à Camelot, mais aujourd'hui, c'était encore pire que d'habitude. Le plan de Morgause pour conquérir le trône commençait sérieusement à leur échapper. Morgana se demandait si un jour, elles arriveraient à concevoir un plan qui tiendrait la route plus de deux heures.

Tout avait commencé lorsque les archers avaient cru bon de transférer le fumier des écuries devant la salle du trône. Evidemment, personne ne l'avait prévenue, et en arrivant devant la salle pour remplir ses obligations de protégée-d'Uther-qui-était-en-réalité-sa-fille-mais-fallait-pas-le-dire-pour-ne-pas-briser-le-petit-cœur-d'Arthur (insérez ici un regard noir), elle avait trébuché sur une fourche oubliée par les archers et s'était étalée dans le fumier, sa tête s'écrasant dans le seul crottin à trois mètres à la ronde. Elle avait passé ensuite une heure et demie à tenter de retrouver un peu de dignité tout en écoutant Uther se plaindre des archers, des grèves, des écuries, du plafond, de son trône cassé, de son arthrite, de la couleur des murs et du fait qu'il n'y ait pas de fraises en hiver.

Autant voir le grand Uther réduit à s'asseoir sur les marches de son estrade pour faute de trône aurait pu être hilarant, autant toute hilarité avait disparu quand il s'était tourné vers elle au bout d'une heure et demie pour déclarer soudainement :

_ Votre nouveau parfum ne vous sied pas du tout, très chère. Ni votre maquillage.

S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de témoins, Morgana l'aurait volontiers trucidé sur le champ. Mais Morgause l'avait enjointe à la patience, et elle s'était donc contentée de se lever avec un « fi ! » méprisant et de retourner dans ses appartements, non sans faire un grand détour pour éviter la fourche maudite. Elle avait accompli ce geste en lançant son fameux regard « meurtrier numéro 219 » à un groupe d'archers qui souriaient stupidement, et du coup, elle n'avait pas vu la brouette qui trônait devant elle.

Même les scénaristes, pourtant habitués aux débordements langagiers des personnages, grimacèrent en entendant le flot d'insultes qui s'échappèrent de la bouche de cette dame de haut rang. Décidément, l'éducation n'était plus ce qu'elle était.

Morgana était donc remontée dans ses appartements, avait pris un bain, hésité pendant une heure devant ses robes pour décider de laquelle mettrait en valeur son air machiavélique, avant de choisir la robe couleur « sang séché d'une victime aléatoirement poignardée dans l'obscurité ». Cependant, la robe en question s'était rebellée, décidant qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter son cintre, Morgana s'était énervée, et la robe s'était déchirée.

A ce moment-là, Morgana avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'elle aille menacer Merlin. Ça la calmerait sans doute. Le résultat avait été un mal de tête épouvantable. Elle était donc allée voir Gaïus, qui l'avait écoutée avec un air un peu paternaliste avant de lui répondre qu'il n'y avait aucun remède pour son mal de tête. Pourtant, Morgana était sûre d'avoir vu des fioles estampillées « Effet Râle Gant », le remède miracle du médecin royal. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait la distincte impression que Gaïus se fichait d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait rien prouver. Elle s'était donc contentée de partir, envisageant de se taper la tête contre un mur. Soit ça atténuerait la douleur, soit elle s'assommerait, ce qui reviendrait au même.

Reprenant la direction de ses appartements, elle avait croisé un type étrange qui semblait errer comme une âme en peine dans le château. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour le recaser, puis elle s'était souvenue l'avoir rencontré au détour d'un épisode de la saison 1, à l'époque où elle faisait encore semblant d'être gentille. Ça faisait vraiment très longtemps. Il avait un nom ridicule, quelque chose du genre Seau d'Eau ou Lance de l'eau. Oui, oui, elle s'en souvenait maintenant : Lance de l'eau, c'était son nom. Ridicule, le nom. Les scénaristes lui firent remarquer que quand on avait « morgue » dans son prénom, on pouvait se taire.

_ Ouais mais « morgue », ça fait méchant, au moins, rétorqua-t-elle. Parce que franchement, Lance de l'eau, c'est ridicule, Merlin, ça fait film pour enfants bien que je ne sache pas ce qu'est un film, et quand à mon cher frère, franchement, Arthur, ça fait un peu arthrose, hein !

Les scénaristes soupirèrent. L'un d'eux s'apprêtait à expliquer à Morgana le concept de légende, mais ses comparses le retinrent et secouèrent la tête d'un air las. Il resta donc la bouche ouverte, un doigt en l'air et un pied levé, ce qui lui donna l'air parfaitement ridicule, ce que personne ne parut remarquer.

Pendant ce temps, Lancelot (qui lui avait parfaitement reconnu Morgana), l'avait saluée avec toute la courtoisie dont un non-chevalier errant pouvait faire preuve. Morgana plaqua son sourire « oh qu'il est mignon le petit chien-chien » sur son visage, sourire attendri qui se changea rapidement en sourire crispé quand le non-chevalier errant entreprit de lui faire part de son questionnement philosophique actuel. Pour couper court à la discussion, elle lui dit qu'il devrait inviter son ami Platon à dîner, qu'il devrait écrire un livre et que le ragoût, c'était meilleur réchauffé.

Lancelot la regarda partir, perplexe. Morgana songea à aller voir Uther pour lui demander d'ordonner la mise à mort des abrutis qui jouaient du tambour dans son crâne.

Cette pensée l'arrêta. Elle, aller voir Uther pour lui demander de l'aide ?

Ça y est, elle devenait folle. C'est ce qu'elle avait dit à Morgause, mais sa sœur ne l'avait pas crue. Pourtant, elle le savait, elle, que ce plan était pourri. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait le don de vision, n'est-ce pas ?

Forte de cette révélation, et aussi parce que les gens commençaient à la regarder bizarrement, arrêtée ainsi au beau milieu du couloir, elle avait repris son chemin d'un pas mal assuré. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle avait croisé un groupe d'archers qui transportaient une armoire qui ressemblait fortement à celle d'Uther. Intriguée, elle les avait suivis du regard, et de ce fait, n'avait pas vu le petit groupe constitué de trois personnes qui s'avançait vers elle.

L'un était un domestique de Camelot qui faisait visiblement office de guide. Les deux autres étaient un huissier et son serviteur, qui portait une bouteille d'encre, des plumes et plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin. En effet, étant donné l'importance de Camelot pour le tourisme dans la région, toutes les guerres étaient réalisées sous contrôle d'huissier, afin que le vainqueur soit sûr de récupérer la citadelle garnie de tous ses biens. En effet, il eût été dommage que le vainqueur voit l'attrait touristique du bâtiment diminuer parce qu' « on » avait piqué une statue pendant la bataille. Un huissier faisait donc scrupuleusement l'inventaire du château avant chaque combat.

Or donc, Morgana ne les avait pas vus, et elle heurta le serviteur qui portait la bouteille d'encre de plein fouet. La bouteille d'encre prit sur elle de s'enfuir par les airs, mais n'étant pas vraiment aérodynamique, elle s'éleva juste suffisamment pour pouvoir retomber sur la tête de Morgana, inondant sa sauveuse d'un torrent d'encre noire du plus bel effet, surtout si on y ajoutait la ravissante plume d'oie qui venait de se poser délicatement sur son front.

Enfin, ça, c'était l'avis de la bouteille d'encre, qui trônait désormais fièrement sur la tête de la fille cachée d'Uther, certes à l'envers, mais en sécurité. Morgana, quant à elle, pâlit de rage, ce qui ne se remarqua pas sous la couche d'encre qui la recouvrait.

Cependant, quand elle voulut attraper le serviteur de l'huissier et lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'était empressé de disparaître, ainsi que son maître. Il ne restait que le serviteur de Camelot, qui lui adressa un sourire un peu forcé accompagné d'un signe de la main et d'un :

_ Bonjour, belle journée aujourd'hui !

Il disparut ensuite aussi vite que les deux autres. Morgana n'arrivait pas à voir ce que la journée avait de beau, d'autant qu'il pleuvait dehors, mais comme personne ne se trouvait assez près pour être frappé, elle se contenta de hurler un bon coup avant de courir vers ses appartements, claquant la porte derrière elle une fois à l'intérieur.

Sa journée avait donc été épuisante, mais là, c'était trop.

Elle avait passé deux heures à se laver et se changer (c'est que l'encre noire, c'est tenace), et il était désormais l'heure d'aller rejoindre Uther à table. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte d'un pas décidé, l'air hautain, prête à pétrifier du regard quiconque oserait faire une remarque sur ses mésaventures de la journée. Elle saisit la poignée, la tourna….

…. Et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'armoire d'Uther, placée devant sa porte, l'empêchant de sortir.

Le hurlement de rage qui résonna jusqu'aux tréfonds de la forêt avertit Morgause, qui se planquait là, que sa prochaine visite à Camelot risquait fort d'être sa dernière.

_A suivre..._


End file.
